Fluid operated multi-disc type friction torque transmitting devices have a piston slidably disposed in a housing and cooperating therewith to form a chamber. The chamber is generally axially aligned with a multi-plate disc pack and therefore additive to the overall axial length requirement of the torque transmitting device. While the performance of the torque transmitting device is not affected by this structure, the overall axial length may prevent the use of some transmission structures in vehicles where space is limited.